Book 6 Chapter 06. On the Attack
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Descent' Vosh guides you through the cold mountain passes with unnatural speed for such a frail looking man. He relates how his magic saved him from his world's destruction. :TRAVEL: 65 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 107 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "We're getting closer to their stronghold. Be wary, my friends. They've long since abandoned this area, but guards could be lurking." :TALK: 65 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 107 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% A large C-C-R-R-A-A-C-C-K-K! interrupts the silence as a part of the mountain dislodges itself to form a massive crystal being blocking your path. :DODGE: 65 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 107 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Crystal Golem' Equipped only with his tattered cloak and staff, the hermit appears calm as you and the others attempt to chip away at the great crystal golem. :ATTACK: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 420 - 780 Gold XP: 108 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "There is a fire that looks to fuel it from within." Rima says. "Perhaps if we can penetrate the crystal and attack the source of its power." :ATTACK: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 420 - 780 Gold XP: 108 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Get behind me!" Vosh commands, his staff starting to glow with a blinding light absorbing the fire from within the crystalline body of the beast. :DODGE: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 420 - 780 Gold XP: 108 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Ducking beneath the great blows of the golem, you do as Vosh commands. His staff seems to paralyze the golem draining the energy from within and returning it to its inert form. :DODGE: 66 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 420 - 780 Gold XP: 108 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Guards' "A nasty trick these Sharuvians have. Giving unnatural life back to the rocks of the world from which they've stolen it." :TALK: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 455 - 845 Gold XP: 109 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Look there - more guards!" Vosh points. "We owe you one. Let us take care of these," replies Fenn whipping out his bigshots. :ATTACK: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 455 - 845 Gold XP: 109 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You and Rima join Fenn to quickly eliminate the threat before more Sharuvians can be summoned although you're not quite certain what the extent of Vosh's plan is. :ATTACK: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 455 - 845 Gold XP: 109 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% As the last guard falls, Vosh joins you. "The element of surprise should be on our side, my friends. We can only hope it's enough." :ATTACK: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 455 - 845 Gold XP: 109 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'On the Attack' "I was able to protect myself but not my world. Too late I learned of how these astral invaders treat their hosts." "This is my chance at revenge and redemption," says Vosh. "The stronghold is where they'll gather their energy in preparation for the Great Harvest." Vosh then begins to elaborate on the rest of his plan. < Chapter 5 - Book 6 - Chapter 7 > Category:Quest Category:Book 6